Love Me Now
by AlohaBlackbird
Summary: Set after season 2, Elizabeth & Henry enjoy sooooo much more than just burgers and bowling...
1. Chapter 1

This will be a two parter...chapter 1 is based off what I'm 99% sure is the only not annoying advice I've been given since getting engaged, which is...love doesn't magically fix your problems, but it's what makes them worth fixing. Title comes from the John Legend song just because it started playing the minute I started trying to figure out a name for this sucker. Also it's just a lovely song.

* * *

Henry had been dead serious when he promised burgers and bowling the minute he got back from Pakistan. Unfortunately Elizabeth's schedule had been a little more complicated and then everything with Dmitri...suddenly it was a month later and they still hadn't completed their therapy assignment. It wasn't as if they desperately needed it, there had been lots of talking in their small hotel room in Sweden. Elizabeth came back home feeling lighter than she had in months and she knew Henry felt the same way, the change in his demeanor was significant.

Elizabeth was surprised one Friday when she arrived home to find a travel bag on their bed filled with what looked to be her things and Henry's. "Babe?" She called out, "Why is there a bag on the bed?"

Henry walked out of the bathroom, looking thrilled to see his wife. "Hey," he said with a huge smile as he wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace.

Elizabeth just sunk into his warm body for a minute; it felt so good to have _her_ Henry back.

When he finally pulled back he still didn't answer her question so she repeated herself. "Babe, why is there a bag on the bed and why are both of our things in it?"

"Because we're going to the farm." He said matter-of-factly.

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow, "Babe, as much as I want that I can't just take off."

"Blake and Nadine already know you'll be there. I cleared everything. You and I are going to have a nice, romantic, kid-free weekend and we are doing our damn therapy homework."

Elizabeth couldn't stop smiling, she loved that her husband had gone to all this trouble. She reached into the bag and pulled out her silly blue nightie, "You have a couple other plans besides burgers and bowling for us?"

Henry smiled, his eyes twinkling wickedly, "Would you be opposed to that?"

She bit her lip and shook her head, "Definitely not. In fact, if you just wanted to stay in all weekend I would be okay with that..."

Henry laughed, "That would be amazing but I promised you burgers and bowling and I'm going to deliver."

Elizabeth reached out to touch his arm, "I love you, Henry McCord."

He pulled her in and planted a light kiss on her lips, "I love you, too."

A few hours later they were at the farm complete with takeout from their favorite restaurant in Charlottesville.

Elizabeth was so happy, dinner was amazing and the conversation over their meal was lighthearted, fun and full of laughter. This had been what she missed the most. Sure she had been a little afraid that Henry would leave her but deep down, even when it was buried deep under her insecurities she knew he would always stay, what she had been most worried about was that they were no longer the people who had fallen in love with each other over twenty five years ago and that scared the hell out of her. But this, right now, this was them, this felt right.

Henry was at the sink rinsing off plates and Elizabeth walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his middle. He wiped his hands off and placed them over hers. "So what do you want to do, babe?"

"Go to our bedroom," she said, her voice muffled by his shoulder.

"I think it's a little early for bed," Henry teased.

Elizabeth pulled away from him and headed for their bedroom, two could play at that game. "Well then, I guess I'll just have to get into bed and entertain myself..."

Henry groaned, he wasn't going to be able to keep up this tease. He gave her a minute to wonder if he was coming by making sure the house was locked up and then he went into the bedroom and found his wife at her vanity in the bathroom. She was clad only in her blue nightie and she was just finishing wiping off her makeup. She looked stunning, she always looked stunning, but Elizabeth didn't wear much makeup. Tinted moisturizer, a touch of eye makeup, and a nude lip and she was done. Just enough to slightly enhance the gorgeous features she was innately blessed with. Henry didn't really care if his wife wore makeup or not, she was always the most beautiful woman in the room to him no matter what.

He placed his hands on her shoulders, tucking her hair off to one side so he could start to massage her neck.

She moaned in appreciation as his talented hands kneeled her neck exactly where she needed it most. She closed her eyes, feeling blissful and free in the moment, "Henry, god I forgot how good you are at this."

Henry grinned as he watched her eyes flutter shut and her breathing grow heavy in the mirror. He started kneading his way down her back and it only furthered her moans of gratitude. Elizabeth was thoroughly enjoying the massage but she had other plans for Henry that were much more pressing.

She turned around on her stool and reached up to grab his shirt and pull him down to meet her lips.

Her mouth practically devoured him with lust and he pulled her upright into a standing position to make it easier. She wrapped her arms around his torso and immediately her hands found their way under his shirt, caressing his soft, taunt skin.

Henry surprised her when he turned her around and walked her toward the sink. He lifted her up onto the counter and she immediately loosened her grip around his waist so that she could start yanking his shirt over his head. He readily complied and she didn't waste a minute before going for his pants. It didn't take her long to undress him, it was a skill she had perfected long ago, but she still enjoying getting a good look at him once she got him naked in front of her. To her, Henry was just beautiful, inside and out there wasn't a single part of him she didn't love with every part of her being. Even when he drove her crazy, she would rather be angry at him than fine with anyone else. That was just part of the journey they committed to together. They had learned a long time ago that their love for each other didn't magically fix anything; rather it made everything worth fixing.

She ran her hands up his chest, her fingers and palms trailing along his muscles. He wasn't a young man anymore but he was still fit, his body was still very attractive even if it wasn't ripped from Marine Corps training. In fact, she liked him better this level of fit, of healthy, when they had first started dating his ripped body had made her a little self-conscious. She had never in her life been out of shape and she had always been on the skinny side but his firm muscles were just a little daunting. Of course Henry had quashed her self-doubt almost immediately, proving to her-in more ways than one-just how much he loved her body.

He was looking down at her as her hands skimmed his chest. When she made eye contact with him she noticed his eyes were dark and heavy with lust. She loved that after all these years he still looked at her with the same fire, the same need. It never failed to make her feel beautiful and desired.

He covered her hands with his own and moved them to her sides. He grabbed the hem of her nightie and pulled it over her head, exposing her naked body underneath. Henry was the same way as Elizabeth he still couldn't help but stare at her, she was so stunning and even more perfect after having their three children and he never failed to tell her that. He started kissing his way down her chest, paying close attention to her breasts before he made his way down her stomach. "You're so beautiful," he whispered between kisses.

He kneeled down in between her legs and his mouth found her center, making her gasp at the contact. She closed her eyes and leaned backward, trying to brace herself against the cool marble countertop with her palms.

The way Henry's tongue moved between her slick folds, the way his hands gripped her thighs keeping her steady, the way his lips expertly brought her closer and closer to the edge of pleasure.

She managed to find enough balance to reach forward and grab ahold of his hair, tugging on it gently.

He kissed his way back up her body and when his lips got to hers she grinned at being able to taste herself on his lips. She reached between them, stroking his hard member in her hand and positioning him so he could sink into her. She wrapped her legs around him and he started to move, his pace gradually gaining with every swirl of his hips.

Elizabeth loved Henry's body pressed so tightly against her as he moved inside her. She enjoyed having control in her professional life but when it came to Henry she was more than happy to let him take the lead most of the time. But letting Henry take the lead was different because he was all about pleasing her. She never once worried about not finishing; Henry was never fully satisfied until she was satisfied.

She came first, Henry following soon after, and she just collapsed against him and clung to him as she buried her head in his shoulder. Henry held onto her tightly and kissed her temple as he let one hand run soothingly up and down her back.

"It was a brilliant idea to get away this weekend," she mumbled against his shoulder.

Henry laughed and he lifted her up off the counter and brought her to the bed. She crawled under the covers and she pulled him in next to her, wrapping her arms around his warm body.

Henry settled in next to her and he closed his eyes, he was exhausted. "Burgers and bowling tomorrow, babe."

Elizabeth just smiled to herself, she had no doubt in her mind everything was slowly but surely coming back to normal and she was extremely grateful.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Chapter 2 will be up tomorrow. I just wanted to space them out and make this a two parter. Please leave me some love?! x J


	2. Chapter 2

Elizabeth and Henry were fully taking advantage of their kid free weekend with sleeping in, minimal clothing, and being able to be as affectionate as they wanted with each other without the annoyance of one of their children witnessing a display of affection and making a snarky comment.

They had gone on a long trail ride in the afternoon and the act of riding and taking care of the horses and the barn was comforting and familiar. Elizabeth had always loved how well Henry had taken to living on a horse farm. He had never been around horses much but he was thrilled to have a reminder around of one of the happier parts of his wife's childhood and he found he really enjoyed having the horses.

They cleaned up and got ready for burgers and bowling. Obviously it wasn't a fancy date night or anything but Elizabeth still wanted to look sort of cute, it was a date after all.

She chose a flowy, patterned dress Ali had picked out for her-it wasn't her usual style but it was awfully cute-and ankle boots that would be easy to trade for bowling shoes.

Henry looked casual but polished in a light blue oxford and jeans.

He smiled at her when she came out of the bathroom. "Miss Adams, you look stunning."

She cocked an eyebrow at him in confusion, "You haven't called me that in a while."

Henry shrugged, "I was going for nostalgia. I used to call you that every time I picked you up for a date."

Elizabeth grinned and wrapped her arms around him, cuddling into his side, "That you did, Captain McCord."

Henry laughed and leaned in to place a chaste kiss on her lips. "Ready to head out?"

They left for the bowling alley and Elizabeth was reminded of one thing she thoroughly enjoyed about having a security detail, the ability to sit in the backseat of a car and snuggle up to her husband.

The bowling alley wasn't crowded and had a small private room they had previously booked to bowl in. Having to accommodate for her security would always feel a little strange. But this was better; they would be more comfortable alone anyway. They wouldn't have to worry about a rogue picture ending up online somewhere if they happened to start enjoying themselves too much.

"How can bowling alley food be so bad and yet so good?" Elizabeth asked as she finished off her burger and started shoveling fries into her mouth.

Henry just laughed, "The atmosphere, maybe?"

She was winning. She always won. But Henry never minded, in fact he really enjoyed watching her win. She would do a weird little dance whenever she bowled a good frame and he absolutely loved that. She was so cute.

She had gotten a strike and that excitement combined with several beers had her loud and boisterous and he was thrilled. This Elizabeth only came out when she was completely comfortable and feeling carefree, so pretty much only around him or their children. He recalled the first time he saw this side of her when they were dating. He had taken her to paintball and she had so much fun she unleashed a side of herself she hadn't showed to anyone since she was a kid. That was one of the moments he knew that he wanted to spend his whole life making sure that at least around him she always felt able to act like her true crazy self.

She danced over to where he was sitting, grinning like a crazy person, and he grabbed her hand and pulled her onto his lap.

She giggled as she fell into him and wrapped her arms around her neck.

He opened his mouth to tease her but she covered his mouth with her own and practically devoured him in a searing kiss. Her hand crept over his neck and into his hair, tugging gently so she could maneuver his mouth to exactly where she wanted him.

When she pulled away for air he couldn't hide the surprised smile on his face. She just grinned at him, she knew exactly what she was doing to him. She reached in between them, running her hand along his chest and when she reached his pants she didn't stop.

He grabbed her hand and stopped her, "Elizabeth." He assessed her demeanor; she wasn't drunk. Two and a half beers were enough to make her giggly but definitely not enough to get her drunk. Her cheeks weren't very red either, when she got drunk they maintained a rose colored blush.

She made a pouty face when he took her hand away. "Oh come on, Henry. We're all alone in here. Back when we were young we would have done it in this weird little room in a heartbeat."

He laughed, she was right about that. "You're right, but I don't think it would be good for Dalton's campaign if his possible VP were to be arrested for indecent exposure."

She giggled, "Well, my agents are guarding the door, I don't think we'll have a problem with that."

"Babe, as much as I'd love to take you right here, right now to hell with the indecent exposure I think it's better if we just head home and have sex in our nice comfy bed where there's less chance of either one of us injuring ourselves."

He had a point there. Her back wouldn't do well against any surface in this room. "Fine, but can we leave now?"

"Absolutely."

They headed out of the bowling alley in a snap and had their arms around each other as they whispered and giggled their way back to the car. When they got in Elizabeth immediately slid over to Henry and ran her hand along his collar, fingering the soft skin above his collarbone.

Henry grabbed for her legs and swung them over his lap, making her giggle. He started to kiss her, slow and steady at first but gradually their kisses started to gain momentum.

Elizabeth felt all hot and bothered and frankly she didn't care one bit that one of her agents was only a few feet away from them. That is until Henry's hand slid under her dress and in between her legs until he came in contact with her underwear. She gasped at the contact and pulled away. She eyes her silent DS agent in the front seat and turned back to glare at her husband. He was just biting his tongue to keep from laughing.

She squeezed her legs together but that did nothing, Henry's fingers moved to the edge of her panties. "Henry," she hissed, her voice a mixture of want and fear that they'd get caught. Of course she wanted his hand there, she had been ready to defile the bowling alley without so much as a thought beforehand.

He leaned in to whisper in her ear, "You started it."

She blushed, she definitely had started it, she had no shame in admitting that.

She loosened up her legs and his fingers slid under her panties. She officially didn't care that they were in the backseat of her SUV with her agent in the front.

She gripped tighter and tighter to his arm as his fingers lightly traced along exactly where she wanted him most.

She pulled him a little closer so they could start kissing again and she wouldn't have to worry so much about containing her moans of pleasure.

As his fingers worked their magic she was trying to control the movement of her hips against them. She was so close to losing all her control.

Henry slid one finger inside her and she couldn't help the gasp that escaped her mouth. Her eyes were wide at what she had just done and Henry had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing.

His thumb landed right on her center and she squeezed her eyes shut, she wasn't exactly quiet in the bedroom and keeping her mouth shut right now felt like an impossible task.

Henry just kept moving his hand and everything in her body was pooling in her core, she leaned forward and bit his shirt to help keep herself quiet. Stopping him was just not an option, this just felt far too incredible.

When she came she felt her body start to shake and go limp. Her legs felt like jelly and her head was foggy. How on earth she had managed to barely make a squeak during that was a minor miracle.

Henry looked very proud of himself as he removed his hand and proceeded to lick his finger. Elizabeth felt a shiver go through her body, why was that so damn hot?

He kissed her neck sweetly for the rest of the car ride as she relaxed in an effort to return her breathing to normal.

When they got home Henry left the car first and held out his hand to help her. "I don't know if I can move." She joked, her voice still hushed in an effort to not give anything away about what they had just done.

Henry however didn't seem to care. He reached out to help her and then threw her over his shoulder.

She started giggling uncontrollably and she was grateful Henry made sure her skirt was covering her behind as he walked them into the house.

"Have a good night boys!" Henry called back and she just laughed harder. Her agents definitely knew what was about to go down and honestly she didn't care. She was having more fun and feeling freer than she had in months.

When they got to the bedroom Henry playfully tossed her onto the bed. He moved to climb over her but she stopped him, "Clothes, off." She demanded.

He just grinned at her and happily obliged.

This time when he crawled over her he was gloriously naked as he kissed his way up her leg, making her whole body twitch with anticipation. He expertly freed her of her panties and she sat up so she could toss her dress and bra across the room.

Henry leaned in to kiss her and she surprised him by wrapping a leg around his middle and flipping him over.

More often than not she let him take the lead, she had to admit she just couldn't get enough of the way he absolutely worshipped her body when he was in control, but tonight she felt like she was floating from her previous orgasm and she wanted to take the wheel.

Henry was absolutely fine with that, the sight of her above him was intoxicating and he loved it.

She surprised him when she moved down his body a little and kneeled between his legs. She stroked a hand over his now hard member and then she took him in her mouth. He groaned as her wet lips engulfed him. She moved her mouth slowly at first, every time she worked her way back up she let her teeth drag ever so lightly along the back of his shaft as she knew it drove him absolutely wild.

"Elizabeth," he called out, his voice heavy and drippings with lust.

She continued the movement with her mouth until he couldn't take it anymore and had to pull her up his body. He didn't want this to be over quite yet.

She positioned herself above him, her glorious body practically glowing above him in the dim light of the bedroom.

When she sank down over him they both let out gasps of pleasure.

She placed her hands on his chest and leaned forward just enough to give herself the perfect angle for the both of them.

Henry reached up to touch her chest, his hand first coming into contact with the beads of sweat dripping down her sternum in between her breasts before he cupped her breast in his hand, his thumb delicately tracing her nipple eliciting a soft 'oooh' from her, the delicate touch of his hand against her breast combined with the hard and fast pace she was maintaining was a phenomenal combination.

She came first, her body convulsing against his as she tried to stay balanced above him as her muscles squeezed him, vibrating against his length until he followed her over the edge.

Elizabeth collapsed against him and Henry pulled her close. They just clung to each other as they both caught their breaths. Henry kissed her forehead and made his way down her temple and jaw until their lips me once again.

"I think that was a wildly successful date night, babe. I love you." Elizabeth spoke slowly, her voice deep and gritty as she attempted and failed to fight off sleep.

Henry chuckled, "I will do anything for you, never forget that. I love you, Elizabeth McCord."


End file.
